The Test
by Steffili
Summary: Our favourite couple is forced to join a new FBI traning program. Will they survive this adventure or die trying? Lot's of B&B with fluff guaranteed at the end :D
1. Chapter 1

This is my first English fanfic. My native language is German. This one is only possible because of my friend Hollie who beta-read this one for me. I really really thank her for her great work!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, lets go back to your kiss."

They both shot deadly glances at Sweets, but there was no way he would going to drop this subject.

"Blackmailed or not, I think that you were very keen on kissing Agent Booth, weren't you Dr. Brennan?"

Temperance rolled her eyes.

"No, I wasn't. It was the only way that Caroline would allow me to have Christmas with my family. This was important to me, so I decided to agree to what she wanted."

Sweets shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just try to negotiate with Caroline? The fact that you didn't even try to get out of it…" Sweets stated.

Temperance desperately tried to find her way out of the situation.

"Dr. Sweets, it's Caroline. There is no way of persuading her of anything if she's made up her mind about it."

Booth nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. Caroline is very tough. I offered to talk to her about it but Bones said not to." he added.

Sweets raised his eyebrows. "Now, that _is_ interesting. I think that the fact that you Dr. Brennan, didn't make the slightest effort to get out of this says that you really wanted to kiss Agent Booth."

Temperance got up from her chair, angrily.

"Dr. Sweets. You have no right to say that. Booth and I do not feel anything more for each other than a strong friendship. I DO NOT ever want to kiss Booth again. It will never happen again. Not even if we were tied together alone."

Booth and Sweets both looked at Temperance.

"Wow Bones, thanks, you really know how to stroke a man's ego," he said, sarcastically, hurt obvious in his voice. Sweet's smile got wider.

"It's funny you mention this 'tied-together-and-alone-thing', because there is a new FBI training program for partners. Its purpose is to deepen already established relationships between working partners. Sometimes when you work together, it's possible that a relationship is strained because of hard experiences. I think, this would be a great chance for you two to strengthen your partnership." Bones looked puzzled.

"I don't know what that means…" she stated, feeling insecure. Booth jumped to his feet with a start. He had already heard about that program.

"No Sweets. NO. There is no way that I'm going to join this program with her…"

Bones looked at her partner. "Booth, what is this program? What's it all about?"

Sweets leaned back in his chair.

"You'd be handcuffed together and you would be taken to a place where you'd be absolutely alone. For three days and two nights. The purpose in it is that you have to share everything – that way you get to know each other really well – and I mean everything..." He grinned. "You'll have fun!" he declared, laughing inwardly.

Booth and Temperance looked at each other in mere disbelief. Temperance shook her head.

"Booth is right! We aren't joining such a ridiculous program! No way!" she exclaimed. Sweets stiffened in his chair.

"Well, it's not like you have much choice. If I say that you have to take part in this program, you have to take part in this program. If I tell the FBI that it isn't recommended that you work together any longer, they'll separate you" he said. Temperance looked at Sweets; she was shocked.

"But… that's blackmail again! You're no better than Caroline! That's not fair! Booth!" she turned towards her partner. "Say something. He can't do that, can't he?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to give in, but he already knew that they didn't have any other choice.

"Unfortunately, he can, Bones. What do you think? Let's just join this program and prove to him," He shot an angry look towards Sweets "that we could pass this test."

He turned back towards Sweets.

"One condition, you hear me? When we get back, you_ will_ sign the papers that say that we can work together. No more counseling, right?" Sweets smiled.

"Well, that sounds ok to me. So, I guess we have a deal?" "Deal" said Booth. He looked at Temperance who stood next to him, her arms crossed in front of her, her face etched with sheer disbelief and anger. Booth nodded his head in Sweet's direction, giving her a very persuasive 'charm' smile. Temperance sighed.

"Deal" she replied, rolling her eyes.

Later, they sat at the Diner to eat.

"So, what do you think, Bones? Are we going to survive this challenge or die trying?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Her anger had died down a bit, but not entirely.

"Well, of course we will survive! Nevertheless, I don't think that it'll be very fun. You can be annoying sometimes!" she commented.

"Thanks Bones, you too!" he said, with a frown.

"Booth, don't be so stupid. You know I really like you - as a friend. I just think that I'm going to feel quite uncomfortable with you around all the time. 3 days!" She shook her head. Booth smiled.

"Believe me, it could be harder. Imagine me being handcuffed to… let's say… Zack, for example. Believe me, one of us wouldn't even survive the first day!."

They both laughed, before sitting in silence for a while, momentarily lost in their thoughts

"Did you believe Sweets? You know, when he said that I kissed you because I wanted to?" she asked him shyly. Booth grinned.

"Of course not. Why would you want to kiss _me_? We're just friends, aren't we?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't understand why nobody believes us about that." She put her head down. _Maybe because I don't believe it myself sometimes… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I hope you enjoyed the story so far and are curious to know what will happen next :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention before: Of course I don't own Bones. And Booth – well I would love to but – nope.

A/N: Wow, I got so much reviews! Thanks to you all. I really love that you took your time and reviewed. So I hope you stay tuned :D. I will keep on updating regularly for this story is nearly finished on my computer.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, they got the date for the training program. It was the following Friday, and throughout the weekend. It was now Tuesday. She went to Cam's office to tell her about it. Cam grinned when Temperance explained the situation.

"What? You and Seeley handcuffed together for 3 days? Now _that_ is mean. I'm telling you, I wouldn't have done that even while we were still sleeping together. 3 days? That's really hard!" Temperance shrugged her shoulders in response.

"That's what I said. But Sweets told us he would split us up if we did not take part. So, we had no other choice."

Cam patted her on the arm. "You two will get through it, I have no doubt about that. Good Luck!" she exclaimed.

Temperance gave her a fake grin. "Yes, I think luck would be a good thing."

Angela came by her office an hour later.

"Hey Sweetie, you know what you are going to do at Saturday? There is a really hot new club opening, and you are coming with me!" she said with a cheery voice.

Temperance shook her head. "No Angela. Not on Saturday. You can't imagine how much I wish I could go with you. I really do! But I've got… something else to do…"

Angela looked at her friend, puzzled. "Wait. You say you desperately want to come but you can't? What's happened that's so important? I thought that you'd tell me you didn't want to go to that club?"

Temperance sighed. Angela would find out anyway, so she might as well tell her. She gave her a short summary of the last meeting with Sweets. Angela squealed and started to dance around the office. "Sweetie, that is so hot! You and Booth handcuffed together. That's such a good idea! I can't believe it didn't come from me!"

Temperance rolled her eyes. She had known that Angela would react this way. "I think it's horrible. I've come to like my own personal space. I hate the thought of 3 days having no personal space at all. Having a man that close all the time…"

Angela grinned. "Yeah, but what a man! You are such a lucky girl. I think there are plenty of girls that would like to trade places with you." Temperance sighed. She was not sure how she would be going to make it through the three days.

On Thursday, Temperance packed her things and left work early. Angela hugged her tightly and said: "Don't worry too much, Sweetie. It's not a monster, it's just Booth. The 3 days will be over before you realize that they've even begun!"

Temperance tried to fake a smile. She did not feel quite positive about the whole thing. As she arrived home, she took a bath, relaxing in the bubbly water. She washed her hair and then got out of the bathtub. She checked her watch. Almost 8pm. She hadn't felt very hungry before, but now she thought that she could use a little something to eat. There was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Booth balancing some packages of Thai food on his hip. She couldn't help but smile. "Come in Booth. How on Earth did you know that I was absolutely starving?"

He carried the food into the kitchen, and began putting it onto plates. He gave her his best charm smile. "I know you very well, Bones. So well that I know that you'd never refuse Thai food!." She smiled along with him. "Of course."

After they had eaten all the food, they sat silently at the couch, both lost in their thoughts.

_So tomorrow the experiment will start. I really like it, when he comes over like tonight. When he brings Thai food, and we just sit here and chat or think in silence. But being closely cuffed t__o him for three days? How will I be able to stand that? With no possibility of getting away from him? Because I sometimes feel that urge nowadays. I felt it after the kiss. My body wanted to stay, but my mind screamed to get away from him. What would have happened had I not managed to get away? It would have been even more embarrassing. But why do I think it was embarrassing at all? If I trusted my gut, it felt so completely right. But it shouldn't have felt that way at all. He's my partner. I shouldn't feel this way about kissing him. I shouldn't be kissing him at all. But I sometimes feel these things, when he even looks at me. God, how I hate his charm smiles. They make me feel kind of weak. I don't want to feel weak because of someone looking at me. Because of him looking at me. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to survive this!_

_So, tomorrow the experiment will start. I wonder how long it will take until we start fighting. She is such a beautiful woman, but she can be like poison sometimes. I've always enjoyed her company, but I don't know if I can handle her for three days without anyone else there, to interrupt us. I'm just a man, and she is one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. When she kissed me in her office it felt so right. Like a dream come true. If we had been alone, I would not have just let her slip away. I would have claimed more. I think she wanted it too. I felt her body reacting. It was really hot. But when I opened my eyes again, the magic was gone and it was just embarrassing. I was at the edge of letting myself go, of being totally carried away. That's not something that you should experience with your working partner. But the problem is, I've wanted to experience this with her for a long time now. And I want it to happen again. That could really get a problem when I have her handcuffed to my side. She would not be very amused with my thoughts. She'd most definitely try and hurt me! I have to be very careful. I really don't know how I will survive this!_

He finally got up. "I think I'm going home now and try to get some sleep. You should, too. The next three days will be very strange, but we will get by. We always do."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. Good night, Booth."

He left her at the door. She watched him walk down the hallway, than she went inside. She went to bed, and after an hour, she finally fell asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it. If so, please let me know. If not let me know, too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, don't own Booth. But I've got a real nice husband :D

A/N: knock knock It's me again. Finally. I proudly present my next chapter. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long. But I hope you'll enjoy anyway. Special thanks to Hollie again! You are my hero :D. And thanks to all the reviewers. You make my day! So, here we go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She got up early on the morning of the trip. She finished packing, using the checklist that she had been given the day before.

_Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush_. Check, Check, Check.

They weren't allowed to bring extra clothing. Just the things that they were wearing when they left.

She frowned. She'd realized that it wasn't possible anyway to change your shirt or jumper if you were handcuffed to somebody.

She checked her watch. Half past five. She grabbed her hand-luggage, and went outside. A black limousine was parked waiting for her. The driver introduced himself as FBI member and opened the right rear door for her, and stepped away whilst she got inside.

Booth was already sitting in the car. He smiled at her. "Hi Bones, ready for our nice little weekend trip?" She managed a small smile, which he returned with his charm smile. "Yes, I am." She stated and sat next to him. They were taken to the FBI building, and from there they were taken to the place they were staying. They landed very close to a forest.

The same FBI Agent got out with them and took out a pair of handcuffs. "So, please give me your hands. You can decide which one of you wants to be on which side." Booth smiled at Temperance and made a bowing gesture. "You choose, My lady" he yelled, against the noise of the helicopter.

Temperance sighed and placed herself on his right side. She held out her left arm, he his right. The handcuffs were closed around their wrists.

"Ok, if you walk half an hour south, you'll find a nice little place to stay." He handed Booth a key.

"You'll also find some food and water there. You can do whatever you like. I will pick you up at 6pm on Sunday - back here. Have a good time!" The man turned around and got back into the helicopter that flew away immediately afterwards. They stood there and watched it disappear. The sun was only just beginning to set. Booth sighed.

"Ok, lets go then." He said and turned south. Pulling an irritated-looking Temperance after himself. "Ouch, Booth!" she shouted. "You cannot just whirl around and start running. Remember? We are cuffed together. You can't just drag me around." He gave her his best charm smile and turned his wrist a bit so he could grab her hand. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "It stops the handcuffs from cutting into your wrist every time we move. And it reminds me that I have you chained to my side, and that I have to be more careful." He winked at her and started walking again. She accepted his explanation and so they walked silently next to each other. Hand in Hand.

After half an hour they did indeed reached a very small house. It was completely made of wood, with a small river floating next to it. Booth opened it with the key that he had been given. Temperance's mood sank even more. Inside there was just one room. _Not that a room of my own would be any use._ She reminded herself. No electricity, no water. Her jaw dropped, when she saw the bed. It was incredibly small. _Only big enough for one person!_ she thought. "Booth. Look at the bed! How are we both supposed to sleep in there?" she cried out. Booth had to hold back a smile. _This is really going to be very hard, _he thought.

"Well…I think we'll manage… somehow." His eyes settled on the huge fireplace. "Look, at least we're going to be cozy and warm at night." He said, pointing towards it. "Let's see, if there is some wood already prepared, or if we must take care of this by ourselves."

They went outside again. A small pile of wood was leaning against the wall. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's not much, but it's a start." He said. They went back inside, examining the kitchen and the food that was stored in there. "Ok, we're not going to starve to death! And look," he grabbed something out of a cupboard with a wide grin ,"we have instant coffee. So what do you say, let's get the wood from outside, make a nice little fire in the oven and make us some coffee?" She nodded. "Ok." She said simply, and followed him outside.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting outside watching the sunrise.

"Penny for your thoughts." Booth joked. He gently leaned on her for a few seconds, and then moved away again. She smiled. "I was just thinking about what the next days might be like. I confess I am quite…scared. I'm totally used to being on my own. I never had to rely on someone. Now I have to." She lifted her left hand, pulling his right up with it.

"It's so embarrassing. There are just certain things that require total privacy…" Her voice broke. Tears were beginning to stream down her face. Booth put his cup aside. "Hey, Bones, come on." He took his free hand and pulled her towards him. "It's me, you don't need to be ashamed. I already know so much about you, and you are such a wonderful person. I hate to see you crying. We'll get through these three days easily and I bet we'll look back to this little adventure and remember what a great time we had together!" He kissed her forehead gently. _Oh Dear, she smells so good. _"Right Bones?" He held her for some time, until her sobs finally stopped. She smiled at him shyly. "Thanks. I think you're right. Maybe we could at least try and enjoy this…" She gestured with her left hand, this time faster, so the cuffs cut her wrist. She winced. Booth gritted his teeth.

"Gently, Bones. We're going to have to wear these a little longer. You must move carefully. Your first time in handcuffs?" he grinned. She grinned back. "You mean, real ones? Yes, indeed it is." Booth's expression changed to shock and then he grinned. _Dammit, that picture will never __leave my mind now  
_"You're not saying….wow, wouldn't have thought that about you." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why, it can be thrilling sometimes…what about you?" His expression got a little more serious.  
"Well I'm more into the experience with the real ones. You have to move your hands carefully, or you wrists will be all bruised. You can take my hand anytime you feel like it. So the chain is loose and there is no danger of hurting yourself – and me." He gave her his best charm smile. She smiled back and took his hand.  
"Well, that sounds reasonable to me. Thank you, Booth"  
"Nothing to thank me for." _As if holding your hand is a bad thing. What you don't know, my dear Bones, is that every time I touch you, my heart and my body scream for more. _


	4. Chapter 4

So, here we go again. Now let's see what the two are doing out there :D Hope I don't disapoint you with it :D Thanks to the reviewers, you made me smile and some of you even laugh. And thanks again to Hollie for the beta... hugs and kisses!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, they were standing outside the cabin. Bones had an axe in her free right hand.

"Ok Bones. Stand like this" Booth spread his legs out and lowered himself towards the floor. His back was straight. She imitated his position. "Right. Now try and hit the block. Leave your arm as loose as possible." She put her left hand onto the wooden handle, and he placed his right hand over it. She swung the axe and hit the big piece of wood in front of her. It split into two pieces. "Great job, Bones!" he said and a grin broke across her face.

"That was quite easy!" she said, her eyes sparkling. He returned her grin.

"Well, wait until you hit that thing another 20 times. You won't be able to feel your arm anymore." He said jokingly.

She set herself back in position. "Well maybe. But then you can take over."

Three hours later, they had finished chopping the wood. They were both exhausted and sweating. "So, I really would like you to get some rest, while I make us some lunch but I'm afraid you're going to have to stand next to me" He lifted his right hand and she smiled.

"That's ok, Booth. You don't need to treat me like a child. I can help you with the cooking." He nodded his head.

"Yes I know. So let's make a fire and cook us something nice."

They went inside, both carrying a large pile of chopped wood. After their lunch, they went for a walk. Hand in hand, of course. They talked about their families and friends. "Imagine if Angela was here, and could see us holding hands! Imagine the squeal she'd make! I bet you could hear it at the other side of the world!" Temperance shook her head softly. She really liked Angela, but when it came to Booth, she could be quite annoying. Booth smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would be pleased. But she will never know. Nobody will. Whatever we do or say out here stays out here. Right?" Temperance nodded her head.

"Right. Like… What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." she answered. Then she sighed. "Um… Booth. I really need to go to the toilet, and since there's none here…." she started unbuttoning her jeans. Before pulling the jeans down, she shot him a warning glance. "You turn your back on me and don't you dare turning around!" she said." He looked one last time at her, shocked. He turned his back to her immediately.

"Geez Bones, what do you think I am, a perverted or something?"

When she was finished she said: "You can look again. Sorry, I didn't want to say that…" she blushed. "It was embarrassing enough, so can we just walk on?" He grinned. "Well, first I think it's my turn. This time you better turn around." He said.

That evening, they watched the sun go down. It quickly got colder, so they went inside and cooked dinner. They lit a fire on the huge fireplace and settled in front of it. "You see, the first day is already over!" Booth said, in a soft voice. Temperance sighed and leaned on him. She smiled. "It's good to see that we've made it through the first day without killing each other! What about tonight though?" She looked at the small bed at the other side of the room.

"I suppose we could sleep in their together…" He grinned. "I already figured it out. I'll lie on my back and you can sleep next to me, and put your head on my chest." He said his voice steady, even though he was trembling inside. _Yes, great. Like lovers do. How will I ever get only a minute of sleep with her so close to me?_

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him with a shocked expression. "No. Booth, We can't possibly do that. It wouldn't be… professional." _How am I to sleep when I'm practically laying on him? That's impossible! _

Booth shook his head. He had already expected her to object to that proposition. "Come on, Bones! Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. And it would be the only comfortable way to sleep in such a small place."

She sighed. "But Booth, I can't. Honestly. I move way too much when I'm asleep. When I was with Sully, I drove him crazy with it. He once slept on the couch to get away from my hitting and kicking. You'll get no sleep whatsoever." He looked at her with a little smile on his face. "Sully moved out of your bed on his own free will? Wow." _What an idiot_ he thought to himself.

"Look, let's just try. If it doesn't work we can think of something different tomorrow." _There is no way I'm leaving your bed, whether you kick or not! _

They brushed their teeth outside beside the river. They quickly walked back to their cabin, shivering because of the cold. They both took off their trousers, and Booth climbed onto the bed, trying to lie as close to the wall as possible. Temperance got in after him. She tried to get comfortable without touching him, but there was just not enough space. She gave up and snuggled into him. The contact of their bare legs sent shivers down both of their spines. She put her free hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat and was surprised that it had sped up just as hers had. After some times, they both relaxed and their breathing slowed. After all, it had been an exhausting day and sleep finally came over them.


	5. Chapter 5

new chapter - new luck :D Still two days and one night to go...let's see what happens. Feel free to tell me your thoughts. I love all your comments.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance opened her eyes. At first, she didn't know where she was. But then it all came back to her, and she sighed. She felt so warm and cozy, and she didn't want to get up. Not yet. Her partner was really comfortable to sleep on, she thought. _Right Temperance. Your partner. Working partner as he was. There is no way you should be sleeping on your working partner. And enjoying it __either. _Booth began to stir under her. She felt his muscles tighten under her right hand. He lifted his head and gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning Bones. Did you sleep well?" She smiled.

"Yes, indeed I did. I would have never imagined that you were this comfortable as pillow!" she joked.

He put his head back and closed his eyes. "You're welcome." After a few minutes, Temperance began to move her fingers over his chest. She felt his muscles tighten again, then relaxing as she started to draw small circles. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to move. He liked the warm feeling that spread through his body, starting from the lines she drew. He put his left hand over her right, their fingers winding around each others and stroking each others wrists. They lay there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth. Then they finally got up and made some breakfast.

The weather outside was cold and rainy so they stayed inside, in front of the fireplace. They talked and laughed at just about everything. Temperance hadn't thought that it would happen, but she was enjoying Booth's company, and didn't really care that she couldn't get away from him. She felt somehow drawn towards him. She had now accepted the warm feeling, when he smiled at her. She was now used to his touch. She knew what that meant. But could that be true? They started as friends and partners. But now she definitely felt more. Still one and a half day to go. She didn't even know if that was good or bad. _I think I'll__ miss him, as soon as the handcuffs are off._

Booth looked at her. There was a dreamy expression on her face. _What is she thinking about? Her face looks so soft, it must be something good. Gosh, I love to see her when she's so happy. I love it when she laughs. She is so much more beautiful when she smiles. Great Seeley, and what about the "just-partners-thing?" She would kick your ass, if she knew what you are thinking. Or would she? Come on, Seeley, stop dreaming. There is no way she could feel the same for you. _

That afternoon, they went for another walk. Suddenly it started to rain, which surprised neither of them, as that was all it had done that morning. They ran back to the house as fast as possible. When they got there, they were soaking wet. Booth cursed under his breath. "Let's get the fire burning quickly." As the fire burnt he took of his jeans and pointed towards Temperance. "You take your jeans off as well." When she had, he pulled her into a tight embrace and put a blanket around them. He placed themselves just in front of the fire, as close as possible. Temperance was trembling in his arms but did not object to his holding her so close. In fact, she already was beginning to feel warm. She relaxed in his arms and put her head to his shoulder. She closed her eyes. _It's really strange. Normally I would not allow any man to treat me like this, just telling me what to do and then pressing me towards him as if__ I belonged to him. But with Booth everything is just different. I never felt so comfortable in someone's arms. So protected. And so loved. Oh God, now she already started to mix in love. He doesn't love you. He is just your partner. _She put her free hand around his waist and pulled a little closer to him.

He smiled contently as she put her head on his shoulder. He felt her body relaxing against his. He took a deep breath and exhaled again. _Why does this feel so good? Why have I never felt this way when embracing with a woman? I think I really love her. _But how could he ever confess what he felt towards her? She would never return his feelings. She thought that they were just friends and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, sever their partnership. After this, he knew he was going to find it hard to go back to a normal, working relationship. She moved towards him slightly and he suddenly felt the strong urge to kiss her. He felt her putting an arm around him and pulling him closer towards her. A soft moan escaped his throat before he could stop it. She began to caress his back. He closed his eyes. His mind began to create pictures of them in very unprofessional situations. He couldn't help it. He turned and kissed her forehead gently. _If I could only tell you_. They sat in the very same position, just holding one another, until their clothes were dry.

Later that evening, they ate as they had done the night before, and got ready to sleep. They climbed into bed but this time Temperance didn't hesitate about being close into Booth, but snuggled into his arms at once. She began to rub his chest, first through his shirt, before slowly slipping her hand underneath it, touching his bare skin. Booth let out a soft moan again at which Temperance smiled. "You like that?" she asked. Booth opened one eye and smiled. "It feels very, very good." He said, and put his free hand on her waist slipping it under her clothes as well. She took a deep breath and held it for a while. He let his hand slip to her back and she exhaled and relaxed again. He now drew small circles on her bare back. They both went on until they finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. So, let's see how things are going to be. Lean back and enjoy the show. :D Thanks to Hollie!!! And greetings to all my friends from my German Bones commuity, whom I coud convince to re-read this in English because it's far better than in Geman.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning came. They stayed in bed for some time, again just holding each other silently. None of them wanted to break the spell. They both felt it clearly now, that something had changed. But they were not yet ready to put it into words. Booth smiled. His right hand felt numb, so he pulled himself out under her and turned around. For a moment he lay completely on top of her. Their eyes met. He held in his movement, just watching her face. He noticed, that she was holding her breath. He swallowed hard. He fought back the temptation to kiss her and let himself slide out of bed. _This is not the right time. You would mess it up if you did that now._ Temperance had closed her eyes, still holding her breath. When she realized that he was gone, she opened her eyes and was disappointed, until she saw the warm smile on his face. She smiled back and got up. She embraced him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then they went outside for their morning routine.

They cooked lunch and afterwards went for a last walk in the woods.

"So, what is the first thing you'll do, when you are back home tonight?" asked Booth. She smiled.

"That's easy. I will take long hot bath. What about you?" He grinned.

"I'm not so much in for bathing. I guess a long hot shower will do for me." Temperance nodded.

"I think I'm going to take a day off tomorrow." he said. "And enjoy all the advantages of modern civilization." _And feel sorry because I will terribly miss you._ She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe that would be a good thing to do. I could stay in my comfortable bed all day!" she said. _But then on the other hand I would feel terribly lonely when you are not there._ Booth flinched at the thought of her in her big bed. _All alone just waiting for me. Uh Oh Booth, things are getting out of hand. You just behave yourself for some more hours. Surely the spell will be over once you reach home. _

When it was time to leave, they made their way back to the meeting point. They had not been there for long when they heard the sound of the helicopter approaching. They looked at each other and then finally stepped towards it. The same man that had took them there jumped out of the helicopter and produced a key.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, welcome back. So you have just finished your partner program. Congratulations. I hope you enjoyed it." With this words he opened the handcuffs. Temperance rubbed her now freed wrist. There were two light blue marks. Booth looked at her sadly. She smiled. _It's not so bad_ her eyes said. When they finally arrived back at the FBI, they were informed, that they had to go to a final meeting with Dr. Sweets the next afternoon and telling him about the success of their trip. Then they were brought back to their apartments. Temperance leaned over towards Booth and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she got out of the car. She realized that she already missed him when she entered her apartment.

She lay in the hot water. Her mind raced around the events of the past days. The phone rang and she could hear Angela's voice on the answering machine."Hey Sweetie, I just wanted to hear how your trip had been. It must have been really hot with Booth. I know. You're an attractive woman, and he's an attractive man. You're right for each other. There is no other possibility - you must have finally hooked up! Please call me and tell me all about it. Or maybe you are still with him? Well, then I see you tomorrow for all the juicy details." Temperance shivered. She let out half the water and let new hot water in. She was not at all keen on going to bed yet. All alone.

Booth stood under the shower, the hot water draining over his body. His body finally relaxed, but his mind did not. He missed her so terribly. _That's what they call heartache I think. You love her so much, you miss her the second she is no longer with you. But you have no chance to tell her. _The water finally turned cold and he jumped out of the shower. A new thought crossed his mind. _What if I just drive over to her and tell her everything I feel? I would just tell her I love her and then hope she does the same. I can't live without her. I can't stand it being just friends anymore. I must tell her anyway. So I might as well do it now. _He got dressed very fast in a fresh pair of jeans and a white shirt. Now his mind was made up, he suddenly felt at ease. _She would not let me down, I know. She must have felt it, too. I'm going to convince her that it's the right thing – for both of us._


	7. Chapter 7

soooooo here we go people. We've all seen this one coming a long time, didn't we?? Thanks for all you reviews, you are fabulous people! And I hope you will go on reviewing...Thanks to Hollie!! Keep going girl, we are nearly finished :D  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Temperance took the phone and dialed his number. She needed to talk to him. She was forwarded to his voicemail. She cursed loudly. _Where was he?_ She needed him so desperately. She had tried to go to bed, but she hadn't been there ten minutes before she got up again. She frowned at herself in the mirror. _Stupid woman. You had three days to confess your love. Maybe now it's too late. Maybe he doesn't want you at all. If you had told him before he at least wouldn't have had the chance to run away._ There was a knock on the door. She jumped. _Could it be him… _

She opened the door and there he was. Her heart missed a beat, than started to race.  
"Booth…please…come in." she managed to say. He walked past her, hands in his pockets, eyes to the floor. As they finally turned towards each other their eyes locked. Booth smiled. He extended his arms from his sides.  
"Come here, Temperance." he said. She stepped towards him and pulled herself close towards him. He locked his arms around her, their bodies now pressed together in full length. They stood like this for a while. Booth took her shoulders and pushed her gently back so he could look her in the eyes. He finally leaned in and kissed her. Very soft and gentle at the beginning, his lips just barely brushing over hers. She opened her mouth a bit, granting his tongue access. He deepened the kiss, still keeping it slow but now with their tongues dancing and circling. She cupped his face with her hands, brushing her index finger along his lips, as they parted.

"I'm really happy you came over, Booth. I just before tried to call you to invite you over. I missed you so much." she said. He cut her off with another deep kiss. A soft moan escaped his throat.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you." he whispered and kissed her again. His fingers were exploring her back and hips.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. He smiled and just watched her for some time.  
"I will stay with you as long as you want me to." He answered and started to kiss her again.

The next morning she – like the days before – woke when it was already daylight streaming into her bedroom. She squinted against the sun and realized that she was not alone. She smiled. It had not been a dream then. It had really happened. She closed her eyes again, when the pictures of the previous night came back to her mind. She had never before experienced something like that with a man. He had been so tender and at the same time very passionate. She remembered it must have been about 4am when they finally got some sleep. She yawned and lifted her head. It was no nearly 8am. She needed to call Cam and tell her she was not coming today. Booth had already told her that he would be taking a day off. She had decided to do the same. She freed herself from his embrace and climbed out of bed. She took out her phone and dialed Cams number.

"Hi Cam, it's me. Temperance. Yes, I'm back home, but, you know I still feel tired. I think I'm taking today off, if that's ok for you. Right? Ok, thanks Cam." She put down the phone. As she turned Booth stood behind her. He was leaning on the doorframe.  
"You feel tired, huh? So tired that you can't even work?" he faked a concerned look and slid an arm around her waist.  
"I think it's best if I take you straight back to bed." She laughed.  
"Nice try Booth. First I have to call Angela, then I'll come back to bed, alright?" He shook his head and pulled her close.  
"Wrong answer. You're coming back to bed with me now." He pushed her forward while kissing her. She closed her eyes. Her body was all ready for him again, but she wanted to make this little call first.  
"Booth" she murmured. "Booth please! Let me go, just for 5 seconds." She tried to push him away, well she wanted to try, but her arms didn't seem to want to do what they were told. He finally let go after a last passionate kiss.  
"All right but don't make it to long." He said, smiling at her. She turned her back to him and dialed Angela's number.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm dying to see you. Where are you?" was Angela's answer on the phone. Temperance laughed  
"I'm actually calling to say that I'm taking a day off today. I'm really tired. The whole thing was quite…exhausting." She heard Booth chuckle from behind her. She ignored him.  
"Exhausting? Has that something to do with Booth? What did he do to you?" she asked with her "give-me-all-the-juicy-details-voice. Temperance sighed and looked over to Booth that was lying naked on her bed.  
"Angela, really, nothing happened out there. I…" she was cut off by Booth shouting from behind her. "Will you come back to bed now as you promised? The five seconds are up!" Temperance's jaw dropped as she turned to face the now laughing man on her bed. Angela squealed over the phone.  
"Oh my God, I knew it! He is there with you. Which makes me believe that he's been there all night. Which is why you didn't get much sleep. Oh my God, Sweetie, that's so great." Temperance sighed and left the bedroom, shooting a warning glance towards Booth.  
"Right, Ange. Fine. But it happened when we got back, though. We both found out that we would rather spend the night together again instead of being alone. So he came over yesterday."  
"Is he good in bed? Please tell me. Give me some details. Please!"  
"Angela!"  
"Oh come on, please!!" Temperance grinned.  
"Very good." She said. "Better than everything I have ever experienced. I better go back now. I really should try to get some more sleep because I didn't get so much at night. Ok?" She could nearly hear Angela's jaw drop. She would have expected much, but this?  
"Wow. Well, ok. You two have fun!" she said, feeling happy for her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I'm back! One last chapter to go after this. Plus an epilogue...but I'm not sure if I'm uploading the latter...lets just finish the regular story and then see...thanks to my always busy Beta :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance went back to the bedroom, crossing her arms in front of her chest trying to look at him as serious as possible.

"That was really nasty of you! How dare you shout in between while I'm on the phone?" He shrugged his shoulders and simply watched her.

"I feel like I could scream it from the rooftop that you are finally mine. I want everyone to know." He reached over and pulled her towards her. "No man should ever think about getting you as his own ever again." She raised an eyebrow. "I know what you want to say Temperance. That you are an independent woman, and that you don't belong to anybody. But I think, at least a part of you belongs to me. And sure a great part of me belongs to you. Because I really love you." He kissed her gently.

She closed her eyes and let his words sink in. She looked him deeply into his eyes.

"You're right I guess. A certain part of me belongs to you. That must be the part that got desperate and upset when you were not there with me yesterday. I love you too Booth." She pushed against him and he let himself fall back to the bed, pulling her down with him.

It was nearly noon when they woke up again. They got up and ate something.

"So, we have to go and see Sweets that afternoon. What are we going to say to him?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know. I think he will find out anyway that something has happened. I'm not even sure if I will be able to take my hands off you at all during the session" He stated and grinned at her.

"Booth!" she exclaimed and then leaned in to kiss him. "Let's just behave as normal as possible. But I think you're right. He'll probably know what's going on by just looking at us for two seconds. But maybe we could just…."

"Director Cullen? It's Dr. Sweets. Yes, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth should be here in about half an hour. Yes, I'm absolutely sure, something must have happened between them. I have never seen such a connection between two people before. The tension was so high that it nearly hurt just watching it. Yes, I call you as soon as they leave my office…"

They finally took a shower and got dressed. They reached the FBI building just in time for the scheduled meeting with Sweets. They went inside his office and sat on the visitors chairs, both looking directly forward, avoiding each others eyes. Sweets noticed this but decided to approach the subject very carefully.

"So, good to have you back. Did you enjoy your trip?

"I don't think that it was much to enjoy. It was simply something I had to do, and so I did. It was nothing more and nothing less." said Temperance. Booth nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, as Bones said - we had to go out there and so we did. And here we are again, still alive and not the slightest thing has happened while we were out there." Sweets leaned in a bit.

"Is that why you have been avoiding each others gaze since you came in here?" Booth turned his head and looked at Temperance, let his gaze slip from her head to her toes.

"Why would I try to avoid looking her? She's an attractive, beautiful woman. Don't you agree, Dr. Sweets?"

Temperance looked at Booth in a similar way and then stated:

"We're not avoiding each other in _any_ way, Dr. Sweets. You must have misinterpreted something." Her voice had now a playful tone. She exchanged a short glance with Booth. Sweets raised his eyebrows.

"So, has your relationship changed because of that trip?" –

"What do you expect us to say, Sweets?" asked Booth with an innocent voice. Temperance started to giggle and caught a suspicious look from Sweets.

"Sorry." She said, still giggling. "Sorry Booth, I can't take it anymore." Booths expression changed to a grin. Sweets looked from one to the other.

"Well, okay. Sweets, we might as well tell you the truth now. We finally got together during this little trip. So maybe we should thank you. We realize now that you sent us there to either kill each other or to work out our feelings for one another." He took Temperance's hand, squeezing it softly. She smiled back at him. Sweets put his pen to the desk and leaned back watching the couple. Now it made sense. The all too hard tension between them had changed into something warm and soft. He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that! I always knew you could be together if you sort things out. You were right, of course. That was the reason that I sent you out there. And I'm happy that it worked out." He got up and shook hands with them.

"So, you can come see me if ever a problem arose involving your new 'relationship'" Booth whispered something in Temperance's ear

"I'm pretty certain that _something _will arise, but it won't be a problem." She blushed a little and smiled widely. Sweets shook his head and picked up the phone while he watched them leave.

As they were heading for the main entrance of the building, they heard a voice from behind calling

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?" They turned and faced Cullen. He smiled, looked at them and then at their holding hands.

"So, I just heard the news from Sweets. It was he who said that your working relationship would only remain successful if you got together. I hope he was right. From now on, I'll be keeping an eye on you. No inappropriate behavior at work. And that INCLUDES the FBI Building." Booth cleared his throat and let go of Temperance's hand.

"Yes Sir. Of course. We'll make sure we bear that in mind."

Cullen smiled."So, I wish you two all the best. See you back tomorrow for work Agent Booth." He said while turning. They smiled at each other and left the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! OMG I totally forgot that I had to update the final chapter of the story! Sorry it took me so long!! So, here it is: The final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this one!! I love you all! ;-)

--

The evening they were sitting at her couch, talking and kissing. Booth was in sweatpants, Brennan wore his white dress-shirt. She loved the feeling of the shirt he had been wearing on her bare skin. He loved the sight of her in that shirt. He smiled at her.  
"You look so good when you _only_ wear that it nearly hurts." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him playfully and got up, slowly unbuttoning the shirt.  
"I'm so sorry" she said with a playful tone. "Since I don't want to hurt you I think I better take that off, right?" She let the shirt fall to the floor. He watched her with amazement and felt his desire grow more and more. He got up and pulled her close.  
"That's definitely very good." They started kissing and Booth directed her back to the couch.

It was about half a year later, when Booth talked to his boss.  
"You want _what?_ You know, these are not little vacation islands. These are FBI training facilities." Cullen had raised his eyebrows.  
"But Director Cullen. Bones and I were very successful. Our relationship never got in the way of our work. Now I want to surprise her with that. Please, Sir. I will take up some extra paper work. Please, help me." Cullen finally smiled.  
"This seems very important to you, right? Ok. I give you the permission. You are crazy, but I like the way you care for her. Hope she will enjoy your surprise."

Booth was smiling all the way to the Jeffersonian. He stepped into her office and gave her a kiss. She glanced at his smiley face and nearly had to laugh.  
"What's up Booth? You look like Parker when he has just gotten a new toy. Want to tell me something?" He nodded his head.  
"Yes, I have a surprise. I'm inviting you out on Friday evening. You know. That's the anniversary of us finally being together for six months. But I'm not telling you where we are going. That's the surprise." She gave him a concerned look.  
"Oh no Booth. You know, I hate surprises. Especially when they give you _this_ expression. That doesn't mean anything good!" He gave her another kiss.  
"You will surely like it! So, come on now let's have some lunch."

Booth had taken the Friday off. He had to prepare some things for the surprise. On Friday afternoon he came to her apartment. She was not there. _Good she gave me my own key to her apartment some time ago_, he thought. He took out a bag and packed some clothes from her wardrobe into it, than sneaked out and put it into the trunk. Then he drove towards the Jeffersonian for picking her up.  
"Hi Beautiful, you're ready to go?" he asked as he stepped into her office. She got up and kissed him before answering.  
"Yes, we can go now. Will you now tell me what we are going to do?" He shook his head and smiled.  
"No, I won't. Well first of all we will go and eat something. But that's not the surprise." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and pouted  
"That's so unfair Booth! I hate it, when you do that." He placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked out of the office.  
"Trust me. You will love what I'm doing before the evening is over."

After diner they headed back for the car. Booth started driving. Temperance had no idea where they were going. She couldn't remember having been in this area before. Booth suddenly stopped next to the road. She gave him a confused look.  
"Booth, why are you stopping? We're in the middle of nowhere here!" He took out a scarf from his pocket and grinned.  
"I'm sorry but I must blindfold you now so you won't see where we are going."  
"What? No! I don't know where we are anyway! So you would not need to do this." He smiled at her politely.  
"Please Temperance. Come and be a good girl. That's part of the surprise." She sighed. This seemed to be very important to him.  
"Ok, right. But this better be a good surprise." she tried to say in a neutral way but couldn't suppress a smile. He put the scarf over her eyes, slightly kissing her neck while doing so.  
"I swear this is going to be the best surprise you ever had."

He pulled up in front of a log cabin. A very special one of course. He helped her out of the car. It was around 11 pm now, there were no clouds over the full moon. From the smell and the moisture in the air she could tell she was in the woods.  
"Booth, where are we? And what time is it? We've been driving forever I think!" He took her hand and guided her towards the cabin. Then he stepped behind her and whispered:  
"Get ready for your surprise." He took off the scarf. Temperance looked around and then it struck her where she was.  
"Oh my God. This can not be true. We are…_here_?" She put her hand to her mouth not knowing what to say. Booth was still standing behind her, now pulling her near. "You like it?" he asked. She turned around in his embrace and smiled at him widely.  
"I cannot believe you did this. How did you convince the FBI to let us come here? It's unbelievable. You were right. This is the best surprise I ever got!" She kissed him. "So, lets get inside." he said, taking her hand and leading her. Inside it was dark and cold. Booth made fire and they settled in front of it both facing the fire. She right in front of him, leaning back. She smiled.  
"So, what are we going to do while we are here?" He pulled her closer. "Well I thought of first making love to you in front of the fireplace. Than in that very small bed. And maybe in the morning on the kitchen counter. We will see. Would that be ok with you?" he asked, kissing her neck. She smiled with amusement flashing in her eyes. "That sounds great." She turned and sat stradeling him.  
"So, now that we are already sitting here, let's just begin with the fireplace, right?" He lay back to the floor and pulled her with him. "That's my girl." He stated and started kissing her passionately.

THE END


End file.
